


Fading

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: He feels so alone that it hurts.





	

Anomaly curls up on his couch and closes his eyes, the wool blanket pulled over his head to muffle the sounds and block out the lights reflecting on his walls from his window.  It’s all too much and not enough at once.  The apartment is so quiet and  _ empty _ , and he feels so alone that it  _ hurts _ , but he can’t make himself move to do something about it, whether it’s going to the store, or calling someone, or texting, or anything else.  

Fuck, he’s so fucking  _ tired _ .  Everything is fuzzy at the edges -  _ he _ feels fuzzy at the edges, like he isn’t quite real, and like he could slowly fade out if he was just left alone for a little while.  His phone buzzes, but he can’t muster the energy to answer it.  Fuck it.  He just wants to go to sleep, but he  _ can’t _ .  

Time passes.  Anomaly isn’t sure how much, or what he was doing, but he slowly comes back to himself at the sound of a knock on the door.  He closes his eyes.  Maybe if he ignores them, they’ll go away.   There’s another knock, and it’s  _ Kix’s _ voice that breaks the silence afterward.  “Anomaly, open the door.”  Fuck, he’s using the medic voice, the one that Anomaly is practically conditioned to respond to.  Without meaning to, definitely without  _ wanting _ to, he makes his way to the door and opens it.

“You missed lunch, and you didn’t answer your phone, I just wanted to check on you… are you okay?”  The note of command has dropped out of Kix’s voice, and he just looks worried.  Anomaly thinks he should feel guilty for causing that, but he just feels detached and distant.  “Anomaly?  Listen, can I come inside?”

Anomaly shakes himself out of it to respond.  “Yeah, yeah, come on in.”  He stands aside.  “I’m fine, just… I dunno, I fell asleep or something, it’s fine.”  He offers a smile that doesn’t feel like a real smile. 

“Talk to me, An’ika, what’s going on?  Are you okay?”  That shakes him - the concern, the  _ genuine _ concern in Kix’s voice, he’s worried about  _ him _ \- and his breath hitches.  Kix sighs and steps forward, wrapping his arms around him as Anomaly shakes his head, burying his face in Kix’s shoulder as the hand between his shoulders grounds him a little, bringing him back to his body and holding him close.  It’s not okay,  _ he _ isn’t okay, but for now, he can hold his pieces together.


End file.
